


deeper

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Blood, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Not too much, Sex, Smut, Underwater Sex, like human/merman not some other questionable stuff, merman sephiroth, questionable interspecies copulation, sorry I'm still in training for the smut!, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Cloud lives a boring handyman life on the Midgar ship. Sometimes a merman comes to observe him. He does more when a tempest breaks the ship.





	deeper

Sometimes Cloud had the sinking feeling leaving Nibelheim hadn’t been a good idea. On the military ship Midgar only his bullies had changed. The sky was the same and he wasn’t treated better than at his hometown. He didn’t change status; now he was a pitiful ship’s boy rather than a poor boy from a family of hunters.

The worst? The asshole King allowed too little money to people that weren’t his favourites. Which meant every people’s pay on the ship was stolen so the Captain had money to fix Midgar’s problems.

Cloud couldn’t get out of the ship. That wasn’t without trying. He even had his eyes on the Highwind, a quick vessel of commerce with a short-tempered but way more amicable Captain than the Midgar’s.

A few times the Midgar crossed fires with the Avalanche. For a split second, when Cloud became an honorary soldier, he thought being a pirate could be a good idea. At least he’d be paid for all his work. Or maybe not. But everything sounded better than staying on the Midgar.

A wave spit foam all over his legs. Cloud shuddered, moved his toes to assure himself they weren’t dead cold, then returned to remove the clams glued to the hull. He wondered when his superior would get sick of sending him do this work as a punishment. Cloud liked the calm there. When would they realise he wasn’t afraid of the monsters the sailors talked about? He grew up in Nibelheim with nibel wolves and dragons for Gaea’s sake!

Times also had made his motion sickness less problematic so the balancing was now comforting.

The sound of a tail hitting the water made him look away from the hull. Hundred of meters away the waves parted enough for Cloud to notice a head just above the water. He huffed, rolled his eyes and returned to his dis-claming. The sailors were terrorised of mermaids, but the silver-haired one that stalked Cloud never came closer. And it couldn’t be scarier than a nibel dragon.

Being eaten alive didn’t seem too bad compared to the life on the Midgar anyway.

He returned to his chore, humming to himself until his blade slid on a clam rather than under it and cut open his palm. He nearly dropped the knife at the searing pain. Blood ran down his arm into the water as he cradled it to his chest, hissing in pain. He glanced up to see if the person that should be watching over him – to be sure he did his job and that he didn’t fall in the water – had noticed his problem. Unsurprisingly, no one who looked above the rail to meet his eyes.

“Jeb! I’m hurt!”

Silence answered him as he thought it would. He let his injured arm drop as to not put more blood on himself. A cold and smooth hand grabbed it. Cloud’s heart sunk into his stomach as a shudder ran down his spine. His eyes dropped to fall on two gorgeous green cat-like eyes on the prettiest face he’d ever seen. Silver hair clung to the mermaid – merman he corrected himself – who managed to keep his torso out of the water. One of the merman human-like hand was wrapped around Cloud’s wrist and the other held onto the hull with sharp claws. The two members were so different they seemed to belong to a different creature.

The merman’s thin lips parted on sharp teeth in a mock-smile. Cloud’s heart missed a beat at that. He thought about his Ma’s gift around his neck. The materia pulsed, yet Cloud didn’t use it. Yet. The merman’s lips touched Cloud’s palm, the open mouth unnaturally hot around his wound, while the merman kept eye contact.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud murmured the chosen name like a prayer. Don’t eat me.

“Strife! C'me here boy!”

The call startled Cloud. He took back his hand from the creature to hold on the rope holding him. The splash of water wetting his legs told him the merman had left. Cloud sighed and yelled back at the sailor he was hurt. Before stepping on the boat he spared a searching look into the expanse of the ocean. He thought he witnessed a glint of silver but was ushered to the doc before he could be sure.

°

The waves provoked by the tempest made the ship roll from side to side. They couldn't see a hundred meters away both because of the high of the waves and the darkness around them. Desperate calls and orders travelled around the deck. A wave made the hull roll on its side. It felt like hours before the deck returned to a more horizontal stance. Cloud's stomach was rolling in rhythm. He had never lost his motion sickness, but right now felt like his first days on the ship. He was also drenched, trembling and his fingers were numb.

A deafening scream warned him of the next scene. From the mast, a man fell and crashed down, wood splintering under the impact. Cloud heaved at the sight. He lost his balance just as another wave made the ship roll on his side again. The young man didn't find any hold because of his numb fingers. He went overboard.

The cold water hit him like a brick stealing his breath away. He gasped instinctively and inhaled water. His subsequent cough worsened his situation. He struggled to keep his head above the water, spitting out the water in him, but his lungs hurt and the water was freezing. There were no signs of the ship in the infinity of the dark ocean. In the cacophony of the tempest, Cloud's heart thundered stronger in his ears. He was going to die there.

Something wrapped around his leg. A second he thought it was one of the sail. It was going to drown him with its weight. Only Cloud realised it was a hand that pulled him under the water. Cloud's heart almost stopped when icy water engulfed his face. He sunk like the Midgar, pulled by a swirling of silver. The night crawled into Cloud's consciousness. As he drowned, he thought of green cat-like eyes and sharp teeth which made him smile derisively. The sailors had warned him.

He came back to himself still trembling of cold, still under the water but with an arm wrapped around his waist and an open mouth pressed against his. He couldn't see anything but he could breathe. The surprise made him gasp and struggle against the creature holding him. Water went inside his mouth at his effort. The merman – Sephiroth! - let go of his waist to hold Cloud's cheeks, his nails pressing into them. Sephiroth held tight for long seconds, mouth to mouth until Cloud calmed down.

Sephiroth's lips left him then. Cloud clawed at the smooth skin, panicked that he'd die soon, and held his breath. Sephiroth kissed him again though it – he? – pushed something viscous and acid inside Cloud's mouth. He choked on the slimy thing, nearly managing to get out of the merman's hold but he let go of Cloud's lips thus depriving him of oxygen. In the same time, Sephiroth forcefully held Cloud's jaw close. He had no other choice than to swallow the thing. In his struggle Cloud breathed in some water, burning his nose and lungs. Cloud flailed, panicking again even though the other's hand on him was now gentle.

Cloud wasn't drowning. The realisation froze him.

Under his hands clamped onto Sephiroth's arms, some patterns started to glow. Understandably weirded out Cloud's gasped. The same colours of Sephiroth's eyes it fascinated Cloud on top of giving him light. Looking up, Cloud was incapable of telling the up from down. The world was an ocean of black around him. When his gaze dropped down again it was to meet Sephiroth's equally glowing eyes above a sharp smile. Something strange happened into Cloud's stomach, like the sensation of falling down.

What a weird way to prepare dinner, Cloud thought. He'd have prefered to be drowned first rather than being eaten alive-alive. But destiny seemed to hate him.

Sephiroth ducked his head to the side then totally let go of him. Cloud felt himself goes up a bit. Inside his ribcage, his heart hammered as Sephiroth swam around him while tatting his legs, then his torso like a cook admiring a nice meat piece. The glowing marks ran down Sephiroth's long tail which was grey and darkening to be seemingly dark at the end. Sephiroth's face came back into his vision so quickly Cloud leaned back. The frown the merman presented made Cloud uneasy.

The merman wasn't touching Cloud anymore and the faint warmth he gave Cloud had quickly left. Cloud missed it, he also wasn't sure what was happening but Sephiroth's lips were twisted down, mournful. Cloud hoped Sephiroth would eat him soon, he'd prefer that than die of hypothermia. Yet Sephiroth didn't move so Cloud used Ma's little fire materia she gave him when he left Nibelheim. It glimmered a faint red at first then a strong vermillion englobing his torso. Sephiroth's chin lifted. His seafoam eyes twirled with a hint of metallic silver. Cloud hoped the creature wasn't going to interpret that as an attack.

Cloud let out a laugh. He was under water, soon to be eaten and worried about a merman's feelings.

At Cloud surprise, Sephiroth entered into a frenzy. He swam with energy around Cloud, his tail caressing Cloud's legs, his hands grazing him and his glowing marks pulsating. Cloud couldn't help try to grab him. Sephiroth looked like water running through his hands, making him even more desirable. So when Sephiroth came from his feet, went up, his body gliding against Cloud, and he stopped to face him, Cloud's stomach flipped up and down. He didn't recoil when Sephiroth kissed him again. A real kiss this time. Cloud felt sharp teeth graze him without hurting as their tongues met.

Sephiroth nibbled Cloud's lips while his fingers brushed his sides. Cloud squeaked when the fingers pulled on his shirt, freeing it from his belt. The barely warm hands made the same as previously, going up Cloud's torso, yet now touching his skin electrified by the caress. Cloud moaned into the kiss, murmuring his incomprehension to the creature. The ocean drowned his words.

Sephiroth wouldn't even understand him, Cloud thought to tone down the nervousness. Sephiroth might not understand him, but Cloud realised perfectly what the merman wanted now. There was still the lingering thought in him that Sephiroth wanted to eat him, but right now it was in a vastly different way than what the sailors said. Maybe Cloud would serve as warm meat latter. Right now he enjoyed being a different sort of snack.

Cloud was still aching a few places where his body had collided with things on the deck. His left hip hurt like hell, two fingers on his right hand were either broken or dislocated, the palm from this hand was burned by a cord earlier when he tried to cling to it and his lungs still hurt a bit, even if the water passing through it wasn't killing him.

Sephiroth's tail entwined with Cloud's legs, parting them and putting pressure on his perineum. Cloud arched into the touch involuntary, gasping for air, his hips bucking against Sephiroth and feeling a hardness. Looking down he saw something approaching a penis if longer and more pointed. Cloud liked his lips, shuddered when Sephiroth's hands moved from his sides to his back and flushed together their body. Sephiroth's weird but recognisable cock pressed hard against Cloud's. Desire flooded Cloud so swiftly it let him dazed.

He panted, the magic Sephiroth had used letting him breathe water by this action, and made a needy whimper at the merman who couldn't hear it in the water surrounding them. Cloud melted into the merman's arm when he ensnared him into another kiss, his hands firmly pressed on Cloud's back who draped an arm around the other's neck and cradled his cheek with his other hand. There were tiny scales - smooth in one sense and rough in the other - on Sephiroth's cheeks but mostly it was the same skin as a human.

This was crazy, completely crazy and yet Cloud couldn't linger on those thoughts. There was only Sephiroth, the way his tail slowly moved, rubbing slowly against his thighs and aching cock.

One of Sephiroth's hands trailed down and tugged on the old pants Cloud wore. Under the strength, the clothing was ripped off to reveal his cock. Cloud held his breath as the creature's hand explored it, touching his balls with curiosity then lower. He stopped then, his eyes going huge as he drew back from Cloud and looked down at himself. Cloud followed his gaze seeing Sephiroth's cock again where a dark grey vein pulsed. A moan escaped his mouth, desire coursing through his veins.

Although, Sephiroth's hand moved a few inches lower to a hole his fingers brushed. A deep shudder took Sephiroth and his lips parted forming a debauched expression. It went straight to Cloud's groin. He couldn't keep his hands into Sephiroth's hair anymore. One of them joined Sephiroth's then rubbed his thumb around his hole. Sephiroth tensed, worrying Cloud, but grasped Cloud's shoulder and neck as his hips thrust upward. Heart beating fast, Cloud pushed his thumb inside then another finger when Sephiroth didn't kill him on the spot. He whispered sweet nothings to the merman incapable of hearing them and dragged his free hand in the silver locks until he reached Sephiroth's nape of the neck. He pulled it until Sephiroth's face wasn't hidden in his torso anymore and savoured the merman's abandon to him as his fingers penetrated him and moved gently, pressing on the warm walls.

Though Sephiroth wanted more. Taking Cloud by surprise, he slushed their body together again, pulled out Cloud's hand and impaled himself on Cloud's throbbing cock. Cloud moaned, throwing his head back at the intoxicating warmth around his cock while Sephiroth's chest shuddered with a groan under his hand. He cursed his clumsy body in water, the desire to move so strong it overwhelmed him. Sephiroth set the pace, slamming Cloud in him, his forehead pressed to Cloud's while his hand trailed on the human's body. Cloud couldn't only meet him with slow thrusts and Sephiroth finished the motion, helped by his tail wrapped around Cloud's leg so they stayed close.

Gasping, holding onto the merman like his life depended on it – it did – Cloud bit his lips before indulging his urge. He clasped his hand around Sephiroth's shaft, shuddering at the weird bumps and edges it had. He rather enjoyed the way something slick - like some natural lubrification – went out and eased his action. Sephiroth's pace quickened, his eyes closing as he rocked on Cloud's cock. One of the merman's exploring hand prodded his own hole. Opening his eyes and meting Cloud's a ferocious smile moved Sephiroth's lips as he plunged a finger into Cloud. Shaky, Cloud couldn't help but grin too, apparently, the merman had resorted to bottom only because he hadn't found out sooner Cloud's anus.

He jerked when a long finger pressed deeper inside him. Breathless, he let the merman lift one of his leg between the both of them to have better access to his hole. He thrust his hips back against the fingers. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to touch again the thing in him that shot pleasure through him. In the process, they lost their pace.

For a few seconds, things were maladroit then Sephiroth with a puissant propulsion from his tail sending him upward forced Cloud's cock out of him. The human resisted the urge to whine in despair, his hard cock now out in the cold water was definitely less enjoyable than deep into Sephiroth.

So it's the end, Cloud thought sadly.

The merman hovered one head above Cloud, not breaking eye contact as he slowly came down to eye level, clutching anew on Cloud's body so there was no space between their torso.

Thin lips parted then sharp teeth nibbled gently Cloud's neck as the other's hands returned to his bottom. His heart quickened the pace. Not the end, just some change. Cloud wasn't against it. He stared at the supple tongue slipping out of Sephiroth's mouth, licking it and his chin. Impatient, Cloud writhed into the merman's muscled arms. He started to feel dizzy, short on air – from the water! – and his fingers were tingling with the use of magic, yet Sephiroth was still the centre of his attention. Dying while having the weirdest and best sex of his life, that's was a good way to go.

The other's hands trailed the length of Cloud's tighs eliciting a shudder not from cold. The nimble fingers stopped at his knees and pushed them upward. Understanding, Cloud wrapped his legs around the creature's hips. One of his feet still numb from the hold the tail had on it a few moments ago. Their eyes meet as Cloud's entwined his fingers into the strange, almost alive hair of his partner, breathing in and out with a mix of nervosity and excitation as he felt Sephiroth's shaft behind him. He murmured soft encouragement, noticing Sephiroth following the movement of his lips.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Sephiroth's hands keeping Cloud in position Sephiroth's hips surged forward. Cloud threw his head back as Sephiroth's non-human cock penetrated him – helped by the strange fluid it oozed – and hit a bundle of nerves inside him. When Sephiroth failed to move he looked down between half-closed eyes, panting, to fall on surprised expression. Cloud tugged on the merman's hair so he angled his head toward him, curiosity filling his moving eyes. Cloud kissed him and tightened his anus around Sephiroth. He chuckled when he saw the silver in the merman's eyes swirl with pleasure. He tried to move his hips and whimpered at his slowness.

At least Sephiroth understood Cloud's urge. He slammed into Cloud making him sob with pleasure. He rocked back and forth, setting a pace that didn't give any mercy to the human. Sephiroth drowned Cloud in pleasure to the point he could only dig his fingers into Sephiroth's shoulders, losing all senses.

Sephiroth didn't let him time to take his breath, burying himself in Cloud and drawing back before pounding him again. Cloud started to shake, a deep pressure pooling down near his groin. His legs clung to Sephiroth when a thrust made the pressure explode in him. He came with a sharp cry stifled by the water.

The merman kept pounding into him, quicker until all rhythm was lost. Trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm, Cloud hissed when Sephiroth bite the crook of his neck, stilling himself.

Clinging to his partner, Cloud felt drowsy. He dropped his head on the merman's shoulder. A mark, glowing brightly under his nose transfixed him a moment while a part of him noticed he couldn't breathe fine anymore. He kissed it then nibbled on the skin there. It tasted of sea salt. Obviously.

Cloud blinked, darkness creeping into his vision. His neck still pulsed with sharp pain, teeth buried into his skin. At least, he would die before Sephiroth started to eat him in the other sense of the term. Smiling derisively, Cloud didn't struggle against unconsciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it becames long...  
> I hope the smut wasn't too awkward. I'm very unsure about it... but I'll let you dear readers decide if it's okay or nah  
> also... just imagine Seph coming back to Angeal and Genesis, swimming happily and saying them "He _glowed_ for me! I told you Genesis that he liked me!" and for Genesis to mutter that humans don't glow but go off I guess ~~now I'll go away goodnight~~  
> [the tumblr where I live](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/)  
>  _please_ stop asking about a next chap, I've answered this question a few time and won't anymore. It's a one-shot and it'll stay that way. Period.


End file.
